Phoenix Kitsune Moon
by Aliana Uchiyuga
Summary: Cora goes under cover at her school that she hasn't been to in five years to find two demons that want to take her power. She struggles to fit in with her classmates that think she is a freak. She meets an old friend and finds out that he is one of the de
1. Emerald Green meet Ocean Blue

Crystalmn90: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho characters, but I do own the ones that I made up. Please read and review

Chapter 1 Emerald Green meet Ocean Blue

_It was a nice peaceful day. Everything was calm and quiet, but where there is happiness there is also sadness. _

_A family stands outside while three children around the age of six say good-bye to each other, two boys and one girl. One boy had long red hair and emerald green eyes. The other boy had spiky black hair and red eyes. The girl had blonde hair that went down to her shoulders with ocean blue eyes, but she was crying. _

_"Don't cry," said the redhead, "we'll be back someday." _

_"And then no one will be able to separate us again," the other boy commented. _

_"As long as we never forget each other we will be reunited once more," the girl replied. _

_"We promise," they all said together. _

_"Come back soon. I'll miss you," cried the girl. _

_"We will," replied the two boys. _

_And with that they turned around and walked away. _

_"No wait, don't go. Please," the girl yelled as she started to run after them but was grabbed. _

         

A girl shot up from her bed, sweat dripping down her face.

"What was that," she exclaimed. "These dreams have got to stop." As she finished her sentence, she looked at her clock and sighed. "It's only 5:30 in the morning. May as well get up and take a shower.

She got out of bed and went to the bathroom.

         

"Has anyone seen Cora?" a woman asked.

"No my lady. Why do you ask?" replied a girl with short brown hair.

"Please, Skyla, just call me Lucila," the black haired woman said.

"Ok," Skyla said.

Just then a blue haired girl came in with a serious look on her face.

"What's wrong Botan?" asked Skyla.

"Lord Koenma is coming here to talk to Cora," she said.

"But we don't know where she is!" Skyla exclaimed.

"I think I know where she is," Botan said calmly, "I'll go and get her." With that she left.

     

A girl around the age of twelve sat along the edge of the river, drying herself off in the sunlight.

"'Don't cry, we'll be back someday. And then no one will be able to separate us again. As long as we never forget each other, we will be reunited once more,'" she quoted from her dream.

"Cora," called a familiar voice.

"Hey Botan," Cora replied gloomily.

"Did you have that dream again?" Botan inquired.

"Yeah, it won't leave me alone."

"May be you could talk to Koenma about it."

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea. You know how he gets when I tell him things like that."

"Sorry, I forgot."

"That's ok."

The two girls sat there listening to the wildlife until Botan spoke.

Koenma is coming to the house to talk to you."

"Well then I guess we should head back then."

     

"I am not going back to that school!" Cora yelled.

Everyone in the room flinched at the anger in her voice. They all knew about her temper when she gets mad.

"Unfortunately you are the only one here that can find them," Koenma said calmly.

"And how do you know that both of them are going to be here?" Cora questioned slyly.

"From what I found out, they seem to be after you and your power," her teacher said.

"Why am I not surprised," Cora announced dryly. "Sensui is there anything else that I need to know? Or that you found out."

"Not yet," he replied.

"Until any of you find something that I don't already know, I would prefer to continue home-schooling," she spoke as she started to leave.

"I didn't think it would come to this, but," Cora's mom sighed, then continued, "Shuichi is going to be here soon for the competition."

This news stopped Cora in her tracks.

 Flashback Four Years Ago 

"It's great to see you again, Shiori," a woman greeted.

"Same goes to you, Lucila," Shiori replied.

The two women exchanged hugs and greetings.

"This is my son, Shuichi," Shiori introduced.

"This is my daughter, Cora," Lucila said.

The two children just stood there glaring at each other.

"Why don't you two go into the living room and play while we catch up on old times," Shiori recommended.

With that the two women left the two kids alone.

"I can't believe she left me with you," announced Shuichi.

"Same here," Cora said.

"So where is the living room?" Shuichi asked coldly.

"Find it yourself," Cora told him as she walked off.

"Don't trip yourself with your hair," he taunted.

"What makes you think I'll trip over my hair," she inquired.

"Because you're a blonde, which means you end up making mistakes," he replied.

"Your hair makes you look like a girl," she retorted. "If you like I can go and get one of my dresses for you."

Right after she said that Shuichi was running at her with anger in his eyes. Cora met him with the same rage. When the two mothers came back they were surprised at what they saw. The coffee table was turned on its side, the couch cushions were all over the place, and Cora and Shuichi were rolling on the floor fighting.

"Cora, stop this instant," ordered her mother.

However she just kept fighting.

"Shuichi, behave yourself," his mother yelled, but he ignored her.

Just when Lucila was about to interfere a man came in looking at the scene infront of him. The next thing the mothers saw was the man pulling the two kids apart. He succeeded in separating them, but acquired a couple of cuts and bite marks.

"You of all people, Cora, know better than to fight with visitors," he yelled

"He started it by insulting me," Cora hollered.

"I did not ask 'who started it'," he said. "The two of you will have to get along."

"Why should I get along with him?" she asked.

"Because Shiori and Shuichi are staying with us for a year," her mother informed. "And whether you like it or not, you are sharing your room with Shuichi."

"WHAT!" exclaimed the kids

"Sensui, you may have to watch them," Lucila said.

"Okay," he replied, "Cora, instead of you starting at dawn for your training, you are to get up at midnight."

"Yes sir," Cora said.

One month later...

"Hey Shuichi, want to go outside and play?" Cora asked.

"Yeah," he replied.

"I don't believe it," Sensui said to himself, "one month ago they were at each other's throats, and now you can't separate them."

 End Flashback 

Cora slowly turned around and looked at her mother.

"Shuichi is coming?" she asked calmly.

"Yes," replied her mother.

Cora sighed in submission, "Alright I'll go."

"Okay now that that is taken care of," Koenma confirmed, "I got your pen fixed, Cora. That way you can find them quicker."

Just as they ended the meeting, there was a loud chattering outside.

"That's the schools," Lucila commented.

Lucila and everyone else, except Koenma, went outside to greet the students. Cora walked out the door and climbed out of the tree. When she looked up emerald green eyes met ocean blue eyes.

"Shuichi," she whispered.

"It's been a while hasn't it," he replied. "It's been what three years."

"Four years," she corrected.

"Your hair is shorter."

"Yeah, I cut it. That way I don't trip myself with it."

The two friends could only laugh at that comment. They were once again inseparable.

Crystalmn90: I hope you enjoyed. This is my first story. Please review.


	2. Introductions are made

Crystalmn90: Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy. I don't own any of the Yu Yu Hakusho characters, but I do own the ones that I made uo.Please read and review.

_This is the Amazon language. _

This is the Japanese language, which will be used the most.

**Talking through a mind link. **

Chapter 2 Introductions Are Made

That night the team leaders or school captains talked together at the dinner table. Cora and Shuichi were catching up on what went on those four years they were apart. Just as dinner ended, Lucila stood up to speak over the noise.

"I hope you all had a great summer," she started. "I'm sure you're all wondering who the new girl is."

Everyone except Botan and Shuichi nodded.

"I'll tell you tomorrow morning then," she teased.

Everyone in the room moaned while four people laughed quietly to themselves.

"I'm kidding," she laughed. "Everyone this is Cora Artica."

Cora stood up as she was introduced.

"Please make her feel welcome here for she is on of the Amazon team leaders."

Everyone cheered and applauded, while Cora could only stare at her mother.

"Botan would you please show them around while I talk to Cora."

"Of course," Botan replied ant then left with the students following.

As soon as they were gone Cora shouted, "Team leader! Do you have any idea as to what could happen? You know I have problems sleeping. I could end up hurting someone."

"I know, that is why Botan is the second team leader. That way she can help when you need it," Lucila assured. "Now, I believe you know the duties as a team leader."

"Yes mother, when I am not training I came and watched the competitions."

"Good, now that that is taken care of, you may want to get your room ready because they will be staying in there."

"Yes mother."

Lucila was sorry that her daughter had to go through all this trouble, but it was for the best. She looked at her daughter and noticed that she was exhausted not only that, but she looked like something was bothering her. Lucila walked up to her and gave her a hug and Cora hugged her back.

"Are you going to be alright, honey?"

"I think so mother. It's just... that the dream won't go away and leave me alone."

"I don't know what to do to help. I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's not your fault."

"It's late we should get to bed, because tomorrow we're going to get your uniform."

"Okay. Goodnight mother."

"Goodnight Cora."

With that they went to their rooms to get some sleep. As soon as Cora closed her door, she heard someone whispering behind her.

"You guys can come out," she said.

Shocked, surprised, and excited the kids came out of their hiding spots.

"How did you do that?" a boy asked.

"I heard you whispering," Cora replied. "As an Amazon I was told to listen to my surroundings."

"So that's how you were able to tell I was getting up in the middle of the night," Shuichi noted.

"Yes," she replied.

"Well, I think we should all get to bed," Botan said yawning. "Because tomorrow we have to get the beds in here."

"But we don't have any blankets or pillows," the boy informed. "They're all on the buses."

Cora just stood there trying to figure out what the boy said.

_"Cora do you have any blankets and pillows in your closet?"_ Botan asked in the Amazon language.

_"Yes, will you help me get them out?"_ Cora replied.

_"Of course." _

The kids just stood there because they couldn't understand what the two girls said, all except for Shuichi that is.

"Cora is still learning the language," Botan said, "so if you could, please help her."

With that said the two girls got the blankets and pillows out.

"We can all sleep on the floor, that way it makes it fair to everyone," Botan informed.

Once they were all settled Cora shut off the lights and went to sleep.

Crystalmn90: Well that's chapter two for you. I'll try and get chapter three up a.s.a.p.


End file.
